In integrated circuits, some circuit components such as System-On-Chip (SOC) dies and Central Processing Units (CPU) have high requirement to the Input/output (IO) and power consumption. For example, a CPU may include a plurality of cores, and needs to consume a considerable amount of power. On the other hand, the requirement to the provided power is also high. For example, the power supply voltages need to be very stable. Accordingly, a plurality of voltage regulators may be connected to the CPU chip and the SOC dies to provide power.